El hada madrina del reloj de arena
by Matryoshkah
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito llevó a Gakupo a toparse con un reloj de arena. De éste reloj surgió una hermosa hada madrina el cual era capaz de cumplir tres deseos a la persona que encontrase dicho reloj. Gakupo deberá pensar con cuidado que deseo elegir luego de haber malgastado dos. One-short. GakuLuka.


_Esto es una especie de disculpa a todos los que han estado esperando volverme a leer en mi otro fic, lamento mis repentinas desapariciones. Yo huyo pero siempre regreso :3 jamás olvido._

* * *

><p>Algunas aclaraciones del one-short:<p>

*Kotatsu: Es una mesa bajita muy mona que tiene por debajo un calefactor y la cubre una manta, es perfecta para días de invierno y es muy popular en Japón, como la que tiene Gintoki en el centro de su casa (si han visto Gintama, claro)

*Sintoista: Perteneciente a una religión japonesa en la que hay un gran número de kamis (dioses) El principal es Amaterasu, diosa del sol.

*Periodo Sengoku: Un largo periodo de la historia japonesa que estuvo caracterizado por sus violentas y constantes guerras; los que han jugado Samurai Warriors o Devil Kings sabrán de lo que hablo.

*Matsuri: Festival local o día festivo japonés.

*Yukata: Un vestido semejante al kimono pero más ligero.

* * *

><p><em>Vocaloid no me pertenece.<em>

**El hada madrina del reloj de arena**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gakupo Camui vive en una pequeña zona rural de Osaka donde se puede percibir el soplo de la naturaleza y se puede ver el horizonte del océano sin escuchar los sonidos de la metrópolis. Es un lugar agradable, abastecido, y son pocos minutos del área urbana, así que es un lugar perfecto para vivir. Él es un hombre de 1,88cm que sorprendentemente nació con cabello purpura y debido a ello siempre tuvo que vivir con las burlas de sus compañeros de clase, sus padres se divorciaron y meces después su madre murió en un accidente de tránsito. Luego de eso, se independizó de su padre y actualmente vive solo en una pequeña casa que a duras penas puede pagar.

En el aburrido trayecto de su casa al trabajo se percibe una hermosa vista al mar, de vez en cuando suele tomar un desvío para visitar la playa y escuchar los constantes golpeteos de las olas, ese sonido tranquilizaba sus sentidos. Fue una tarde después del trabajo cuando decidió dar un paseo nuevamente en la playa, había unos cuantos surfistas y pintores, pero debido a la gran extensión, parecía que el lugar estuviese desierto. Un encuentro fortuito le llevó a toparse con un reloj de arena. Al principio no le prestó atención y se sentó en la arena, al lado de dicho reloj, con el simple objetivo de ver el atardecer en el horizonte. Pero luego no pudo seguir ignorándolo, ese reloj era muy bonito, y su brillante fachada dorada le daba un aspecto elegante, ciertamente parecía oro. Cuando la curiosidad lo carcomió y decidió tomar el reloj para detallarlo desde cerca, éste se convirtió repentinamente en el pecho de una exótica chica. A partir de ese momento, comenzaron una serie de problemas.

Su sorpresa fue grande ya que ni en lo más remoto de su conciencia había sospechado que una chica fuese a surgir por arte de magia luego de tocar ese reloj de arena, nadie con un sano juicio lo hubiese incluso imaginado. Sin embargo su estómago había estado gruñendo minutos atrás, así que supuso que estaba delirando. Aquel dulce espejismo que se manifestó frente a él era un claro presagio de que si no llenaba su estómago pronto, moriría de hambre. No obstante, el mismo espejismo tenía una textura muy suave, demasiado real para ser producto de su paupérrima imaginación.

Teniendo en cuenta que aquella era una imagen creada por su mente, decidió poner un poco de presión en ese suave pecho que agarraba, no había problema. Era un pecho muy bonito y redondo, tan grande que no cabía por completo en su mano. De allí surgió el primer problema de la tarde:

—¡Ahh~! ¡Stoppen sie berühren meine brust, du pervers!

Sucesivamente lo que él suponía era un 'sensual espejismo' le goleó en el rostro de una forma bastante violenta, indicándole que no se trataba de un simple espejismo. Aquella mujer tan real como él.

Por lo general Gakupo es un hombre de pocas expresiones. No mostró cuantioso asombro ante la presencia de esta mujer, pero en su interior un sinfín de preguntas abarrotaba su mente. La excentricidad del vestuario, su cabello rosado, y el despampanante cuerpo, quedaban opacados por el hecho de que aquella mujer había surgido de un reloj de arena casi que por arte de magia, esa misma mujer que ahora lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y que le había cacheteado tan fuerte que era insensato pensar que se trataba de una ilusión.

—Verdammt, perfekt. Nach so langer Zeit ohne zu sehen einen Menschen, ich laufe in diese Spinner.

El segundo problema surgió cuando la mujer comenzó a expresar su enojo, ya que el idioma con que rezongó cruzándose de brazos, para él fue incomprensible. Parecía ser una excéntrica extranjera. Gakupo aún estaba anonadado, por lo que sólo le dedicó una mirada interrogante, ninguna palabra surgía de su boca.

—Hey, kannst du sprechen? —Preguntó la mujer en lo que Gakupo logró identificar vagamente como lengua germana—. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine? Welche sprache sprechen Sie?

Al no entender absolutamente nada, y por consiguiente no saber cómo responder, permaneció en silencio, con un gesto de incertidumbre.

—What language you understand? English? Hmm… Vous comprenez le français…? Indonesia?! No? Hmm… Forse capisci l'italiano? Hoặc có thể Việt Nam?…¿Entonces entendéis e_s_pañol? ? Вы русский, не так ли? …한국어? ...そして、日本人？

—Sí, japonés…

Luego de un cojunto de palabras indesifrables, escuchó algo que finalmente pudo entender. Esta curiosa mujer además de linda y rara, era muy sabia para saber tal cantidad de idiomas.

—Hm… así que estoy en Japón, la tierra del sol naciente… ya veo, ya veo… hmm, ¿Terminó la guerra? ¿Quién ganó?

El tercer problema emergió después de entender sus palabras, ya que ella parecía estar algo atrasada a la época.

—¿Cuál guerra? —Preguntó Gakupo, sin saber a lo que se refería.

—La guerra, la guerra… Potencias del eje, Aliados, bombardeos, holocaustos… Un momento… ¿No estamos en 1943? —Ahora era ella quien lo miraba con gesto interrogante.

—No, estamos en 2014… —Respondió desconfiadamente. A Gakupo le parecía inaudito que no supiera ni donde estaba parada.

—Hm… ya veo. —dijo tranquilamente, mirando hacia el mar.

Ella era una autentica excentricidad mitológica de esas que nombran en las historias sintoístas, con un vestuario muy medieval y una manera arcaica de hablar. Gakupo no entendía por completo la situación, a cualquier persona le costaría trabajo asimilar que una mujer había surgido de un reloj de arena, y esta mujer tampoco se esforzaba en hacerle entender lo que estaba sucediendo. De un momento a otro, ella se refirió a la antigua Japón como un lugar donde se respiraba guerra, describía una exquisita cultura repleta de hombres honorables y clanes transcendentales. Hablaba con tanto sentimiento que le hizo creer que en verdad había vivido en el periodo sengoku o algo por el estilo, pero eso era biológica e ilógicamente imposible, ya que eso había ocurrido hace muchas centurias.

De allí surgió el cuarto problema; cuando Gakupo le pregunté quién era, ella le respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro:

—Para usted soy Megurine Luka, el hada madrina del reloj de arena. Debido a que usted me encontró, le concederé tres deseos.

Al principio Gakupo no le creyó. La incoherencia de cómo se había dado el encuentro podía validar su argumento, pero de buenas a primeras referirse a sí misma como 'hada madrina' sonaba excesivamente problemático. O esta mujer le estaba tomando el pelo, o simplemente padecía alguna deficiencia mental. Para estar seguro, Gakupo decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Si eres un hada madrina, entonces me deberás cumplir cualquier deseo, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Tres deseos, para ser específica. —Asintió ella, sentándose a su lado, prestando atención a sus palabras.

—Pues entonces _deseo_ que mi cabello sea negro.

—Entendido. —Ella chasqueó los dedos y cerró los ojos antes de cumplir el deseo. Sorprendentemente su cabello se tornó de un color oscuro.

Ese fue el quinto problema, ella tenía razón, efectivamente era un hada madrina la cual concedía tres deseos a quien encontrara el reloj de arena. Gakupo la había encontrado, por lo que tenía a su disposición tres deseos. Pero por no haberle creído a la primera, acababa de gastar un deseo.

—¡Waah! ¡Regresa mi cabello a como era antes! —Exclamó escandalizado. El shock del momento le impidió pensar con claridad, no midió sus palabras.

—Entendido. —Ella chasqueó los dedos y cerró los ojos antes de cumplir el segundo deseo, su cabello volvió a tener un color morado.

La probabilidad de encontrarse en la vida a un hada madrina capaz de conceder deseos, es de 0,1 en un millón de millones, principalmente porque se suponía que las hadas madrinas no existían, eran un rotundo mito de Disney. Pero en esta ocasión el afortunado había sido Gakupo, y acababa de derrochar dos deseos de la manera más estúpida que había. Quería golpearse la cabeza con una roca, si no hubiese sido por su desconfianza, no hubiese malgastado esos valiosos deseos.

Por suerte, aun le quedaba un deseo, podía pedir cualquier cosa y Luka se lo concedería. Pero no era tarea fácil elegir un deseo, la vida de Gakupo estaba tan marchita que necesitaba más que tres deseos para satisfacerla por completo. Era tortuoso escoger un deseo, si lo hacía descabelladamente, perdería una oportunidad que jamás se volvería a repetir en la vida. Lo más sensato y eficaz era pedir fortuna, muchos yenes, después de todo, con mucho dinero se resolvían la mayoría de sus necesidades. Pero existían otros deseos que el dinero no podía hacer posible, como volver a ver a su fallecida madre, curar definitivamente los ataques epilépticos que le daban cuando tenía fiebre, curarse el asma, y otras cosas. Era una difícil elección.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.<p>

Cuando la tarde culminó, Gakupo retornó a su casa siendo seguido por Luka. En el trayecto algunas personas miraron a Luka con cierta rareza debido a su llamativo vestuario, Gakupo había llegado a pensar que quizás ella podía volar o era invisible para las demás personas, pero no, más que un hada, Luka parecía un simple ser humano.

Colocó dos humeantes tazas de café el kotatsu mientras me sentaba al frente de Luka.

—Gakupo-sama, ¿Ya decidió su deseo? —Preguntó, tomando su taza de café.

—Me has preguntado lo mismo desde que volvimos de la playa. ¿Podrías callarte unos mi… —Fue él quien se calló al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de derrochar otro deseo. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, de lo contrario le sucedería lo mismo que en la playa.

—¿Dijo algo?

—No, nada. ¿Quieres darte una ducha? —Cambió ágilmente de tema. Ella pareció no notarlo. Por el contrario, su gesto se iluminó al escuchar la propuesta.

—¿En serio me permite su ducha? ¡Muchas gracias, Gakupo-sama! —Se levantó e hizo una reverencia. Gakupo sólo le permitió usar su ducha, no era algo para armar tanto alboroto—. No me baño desde hace mucho tiempo.

De repente recordó que ella no era humana. Probablemente había muchas cosas que Luka desconocía de la época actual, por lo que Gakupo se tomó la libertad de mostrarle algunas cosas. Por suerte guardaba consigo una yukata que le había pertenecido a su madre, la cual Luka podía usar. Esa noche fueron a conocer el pueblo, casualmente se estaba celebrando un matsuri cuyo motivo Gakupo desconocía, pero fue una buena oportunidad para caminar, tomar aire fresco, y mostrarle a Luka un nuevo entorno. Era gracioso ver como ella se sorprendía por cosas irrelevantes como una maquina dispensadora, cajeros automáticos, automóviles, celulares o cualquier otro tipo de artefacto eléctrico. Al final de la noche, luego de presenciar los fuegos artificiales, regresaron a casa.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

—Despierte, Gakupo-sama. —El nombrado escuchó una suave voz a su lado, acompañada por un leve toqueteo en su hombro y un exquisito aroma a café.

Abrió los ojos lentamente antes de dar un largo bostezo. Por suerte era sábado, podía levantarse con tranquilidad puesto que no tenía ninguna obligación. Lo primero que vio al levantarse fue la espalda cubierta por el largo y rosado cabello de Luka, se sorprendió un poco de verla en su habitación. Ella parecía bastante familiarizada con el entorno, inclusive se había tomado la molestia de abrir las cortinas por él, mostrando un radiante día en el exterior.

—Buenos días Gakupo-sama. —Saludó con una sonrisa, acercándose a su cama y ofreciéndole una taza de café—. ¿Ya decidió su deseo?

—Ugh. ¿Vas a comenzar con el fastidio tan temprano? Te dije ayer que aún no lo he decidido. —Respondió Gakupo con cierta soñolencia, aceptando el café, que por cierto, olía delicioso—. Oh, y veo que ya te familiarizaste con la cocina.

—Sí, sí… la tostadora, el horno, la licuadora y la cafetera, son muy fáciles de usar.

—También aprendiste los nombres. —Indicó con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto. Ah, y me tomé la molestia de prepararle el desayuno y colocarlo en la mesa, por favor levántese antes de que se enfríe.

—¿En serio? —A Gakupo le sorprendió bastante la agilidad de Luka para entender el funcionamiento de los aparatos. El día anterior no sabía ni siquiera para qué se utilizaba el frigorífico, y desconocía el nombre de la mayoría de los electrodomésticos, pero ahora Luka parecía toda una experta esposa.

Gakupo se detuvo un momento al pensar, la escena de Luka con yukata desplegando las cortinas de su habitación, teniendo preparado el desayuno y despertándole cariñosamente con una taza de café, se asemejaba mucho a una situación de recién casados.

Gakupo se sonrojó tras su pensamiento.

—Gakupo-sama, ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Luka, colocando un gesto interrogante.

—N-no es nada, ya salgo a comer. —No era momento de estar pensando esas cosas, él prácticamente acababa de conocer a Luka, y por encima de eso, ella no era humano. No debía darse el lujo de imaginarse semejantes disparates, incluso si Luka se comportaba tan amable con él. En vez de andar ocupando su mente en cosas de 'recién casados', debía decidir pronto el deseo indicado.

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Transcurrieron dos días y aun Gakupo no sabía que deseo elegir. Luka comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto en pensar un deseo? —Le preguntó el hada con leve tono de enejo—. Puede pedir cualquier cosa, viajar en el tiempo para impedir algún acontecimiento, alguna habilidad especial como aprender a bailar o cantar, poder volar o poder respirar bajo el agua, revivir a alguien, ser invisible, ser millonario, incluso puedo hacer real a su personaje favorito de anime, y como regalo, puedo hacer que éste lo ame. Pídame lo que usted desee.

Colocó dos tazas de té humeante en el kotatsu y se sentó al frente de Luka, emitiendo una leve risa.

—Vaya, no había pensado en nada como eso. Gracias por las recomendaciones. —Indicó Gakupo, refiriéndose a lo que Luka acababa de comentar.

No era mala la idea de desear alguna habilidad especial, de hecho Gakupo podía considerar ser invisible, de ese modo él conseguiría espiar en los baños públicos de chicas sin ser detectado. En fin, cualquier deseo que eligiese le traería una ventaja, así que no debía preocuparse tanto por escoger el "deseo indicado" Pero…

—Me da un poco de miedo equivocarme otra vez —susurró, bajando la mirada hacia la taza de té—, si elijo un deseo incorrecto y luego me arrepiento…

—O bien lánzate a hacerlo, o bien ni siquiera lo intentes. —Interrumpió Luka repentinamente.

Gakupo alzó la mirada, con cierta irritación.

—¿No te han dicho que eres muy fastidiosa? No me hostigues más, maldición. ¿Qué harás después de que pida mi deseo? ¿Eh? —Debía ser algo muy importante y urgente para preguntarlo a cada rato, pensó.

—Desapareceré y no me volverá a ver jamás —Respondió Luka con amabilidad—. Lo más probable es que aparezca en otra parte del mundo, entonces tendré que esperar a que otro humano me encuentre para cumplirle tres deseos. Y así sucesivamente. —Concluyó encogiendo sus hombros y dando un sorbo al café.

—Tch. —Cómo era que no se aburría de hacer eso—. En vez de preocuparte por cual deseo pediré, más bien hablemos un poco de ti. ¿De dónde provienes?

Luka reaccionó bastante sorprendida por la pregunta, abrió sus ojos con asombro y por poco se ahoga con el té.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Gakupo algo alarmado.

—Descuide… es sólo que —Luka dirigió su mirada al suelo y sonrió con nostalgia—. Es la primera vez que un humano me pregunta sobre mi existencia —Alzó su frente para mirarlo—. ¿En verdad le importa? Porque no es necesario hacerme sentir bien, mi deber es complacerlo, no al revés.

'Mi deber es complacerlo…' Esas palabras se prestaban para doble significado. De verdad Gakupo no comprendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer, él sólo quería sacar algo de conversación para calmar un poco la atmosfera que los rodeaba, pero a juzgar por la reacción de ella, había logrado completamente lo contrario. Quizás Gakupo preguntó algo que no debía.

—Me complaces al hablar conmigo. Como vivo solo, no tengo oportunidad de hablar con alguien, así que no me vendría mal una charla. —Gakupo intentó animarla. La verdad le daba curiosidad saber más de ella. ¿Cómo es que existía? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Habían más hadas como ella?

Luka guardó silencio por un momento y soltó varios suspiros.

Nada de ella indicaba que fuese un hada, más bien parecía un humano común y corriente, no había un rasgo característico como alas o cosas por el estilo. En cierto momento Gakupo tuvo una leve sospecha de que quizás ella alguna vez había sido humana, y como si le Luka fuese leído el pensamiento, aclaró su duda.

—No siempre fui el hada madrina del reloj de arena.

Efectivamente, ella alguna vez había sido humana. Comenzó diciendo que ella misma había olvidado su propia edad, lo que indicaba que tenía cientos de años. Luka provenía de tierras hebreas, era una chica de baja sociedad; narró que en esa época ella había encontrado un reloj de arena en un camino hacia la capital, cuando tocó dicho objeto de éste surgió un extraño hombre ofreciéndole tres deseos, Luka era avara y soñaba con tener poder, por lo que pidió fortuna, belleza e inmortalidad, y se le fue concedido.

Disfrutó de sus riquezas por varios años, pero pronto una epidemia azoto su pueblo y mató a todos los habitantes, sin embargo debido a su inmortalidad Luka no murió. Su belleza y sus riquezas no sirvieron de nada, no la ayudaron a calmar la pena de ver morir a su gente. Ya no tenía razones para vivir, pero era tarde para arrepentirse ya que había deseado algo prohibido que violaba la naturaleza divina, ser inmortal. Por culpa de su avaricia, se vio obligada a vivir con su dolor para siempre, y de ese modo fue condenada a existir para toda la eternidad en el reloj de arena como hada madrina.

—¿Eres feliz cumpliendo los deseos de las demás personas? —Preguntó Gakupo. Ella colocó en su rostro la sonrisa más fingida que él vio en la vida, y dirigió una mirada vacía al extremo del kotatsu.

—A lo largo de mi existencia he cumplido muchos deseos, todos siempre son los mismos —Respondió Luka evadiendo la anterior pregunta—, los humanos anhelan riquezas o habilidades para su propia conveniencia, son muy egoístas, y para su felicidad necesitan materiales que con el tiempo se desvanecerán y no significarán nada. Nunca alguien me ha pedido un deseo para hacer feliz a otra persona más que si mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que olvidé como ser humana, hace mucho tiempo que también dejé de sentir 'felicidad' por algo.

—¿Qué hacías antes de encontrarnos? —Gakupo continuó haciendo preguntas. Luka apretó la taza que sostenía con sus manos, negándose rotundamente a darle una mirada. Al parecer, Gakupo estaba preguntando más de la cuenta. Pero de igual forma, aunque le doliera recordarlo, ella estuvo dispuesta a responderle.

—Había estado unos 72 años vagando por el océano, pero luego de una tormenta terminé en la orilla y tú me encontraste.

—¿No te sientes sola? —Preguntó, logrando finalmente que dirigiera su mirada hacia él—. Es decir, debes esperar hasta que alguien te encuentre para poder salir del reloj de arena, pueden pasar siglos y tú aun seguir en ese reloj.

—Ese es el precio que tengo que pagar. —Ultimó, sonriendo con total desdicha.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Después de salir del trabajo Gakupo tomó el camino corto a su casa, cosa extraña puesto que constantemente tomaba el camino largo para pasearse un rato en la playa o tomar alguna bebida en alguna taberna, pero estos últimos días había sentido un extraño afán por llegar a casa más rápido. Un leve sonrojo se esparció por su rostro al pensar en Luka, esa mujer era la causa de que Gakupo quisiera llegar rápido a casa, porque debido a que él vivía solo, cuando abría la puerta y decía 'tadaima' nadie le respondía, pero ahora que Luka estaba allí esperándole, sentía en su pecho una sensación agradable al escuchar su alegre 'okaerinasai'.

En la calle donde Gakupo caminaba embelesado en sus pensamientos rara vez transitaba un automóvil. Sin embargo, Gakupo detuvo sus pasos al ver la luz verde del semáforo. Dirigió su pensativa mirada al suelo, esperando que la luz cambiara a rojo.

Luka había sido muy amable y comprensiva con él todos estos días, le ayudaba a cocinar y a mantener la casa ordenada. Era hora de que él le devolviera el favor pidiéndole un deseo, después de todo, lo que ella más anhelaba era hacer realidad su último deseo. Más bien, ¿Por qué Gakupo aún no le había pedido su deseo a Luka? Si lo pensaba con detenimiento en realidad era una tarea bastante sencilla. Entonces la respuesta surgió, dando paso al mayor de los problemas hasta ahora: Simplemente Gakupo no quería pedir el deseo ya que su subconsciente sabía que si lo hacía, no volvería ver a Luka jamás.

Un sonrojo mayor se apoderó de su rostro. Perfecto, Gakupo había terminado encariñándose con un hada madrina. Debía pedir su deseo antes de que ese cariño se tornara más profundo.

Con eso en mente, alzo la mirada para ver el semáforo aun en verde, pero como no había ningún auto a la vista, se dispuso a atravesar la calle. Sin embargo, un automóvil a toda velocidad apareció repentinamente en su campo de visión, tan cerca que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lo último que Gakupo escuchó fueron los estruendosos chillidos de una sirena, y unos cuantos gritos de algunas personas que estaban a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Cuando Gakupo abrió sus ojos con lentitud, al instante percibió que no se encontraba en su habitación, aquel desconocido lugar tenía un aspecto pálido y frío. Nunca le habían gustado las salas de hospitales, en realidad dudaba seriamente que a alguien le gustara esa clase de lugares, exceptuando a los mismos doctores.

Al principio Gakupo no entendía lo que sucedía. Sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido y adolorido como si un camión de una tonelada le hubiese pasado por encima, una extraña máquina a su lado emitía un constante pitido que le impedía pensar con claridad, y para empeorar la situación, no podía sentir su pierna derecha. El doctor le explicó de manera detallada las circunstancias que lo llevaban a estar postrado en esa incómoda cama. Le indicó que un automóvil había chocado contra su cuerpo, era un milagro que estuviese vivo y sin ningún órgano interno dañado; el conductor había tomado su responsabilidad al pegar todos los gastos del hospital, pero al final era Gakupo quien tenía la culpabilidad del accidente, así que no podía levantar cargos. La única lesión grave que tuvo Gakupo fue en la pierna, el neumático había pasado por encima de su rodilla, haciéndola añicos; no había solución para eso, debían amputarla.

Cuando el doctor salió de la sala, Gakupo dio un largo suspiro, tratando de procesar toda aquella repentina información.

—Gakupo-sama —La armoniosa y tranquila voz de Luka lo llevó a abrir los ojos—, Gakupo-sama ¿Ya decidió su deseo? Puedo hacer que tenga su pierna de nuevo si lo desea, incluso puedo hacer que su accidente jamás haya sucedido.

—Sí, Luka-chan… ya decidí mi deseo. —Gakupo asintió. A Luka se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Soy toda oídos! —Exclamó la mujer. Él le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara, aun le costaba un poco hablar, por lo que no quería que ella perdiera algún detalle de sus palabras.

—_Deseo_ que a partir de ahora seas mortal nuevamente.

Tras aquellas repentinas palabras, Luka abrió sus ojos con asombro y desconcierto. Gakupo dibujó una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Luka-chan, ser humano no es fácil, pero te acostumbras muy pronto. Empieza desde cero, olvídate de esa maldición y disfruta lo que te queda de vida. Has muchas amistades, has feliz a la gente sin necesidad de darles cosas materiales, busca un trabajo, enamórate, ten muchos hijos y enséñales lo que has aprendido en todos esos años de soledad. Todo ese tiempo atada a cumplir deseos de la gente, fue más que suficiente para saldar tu castigo, ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, así que no la desaproveches.

Sí, ese fue su deseo. Lo sabía desde que Luka le había hablado sobre su existencia. Era conveniente desear que le sanara su pierna, o que devolviera el tiempo para evitar el accidente, o dinero, o cualquier otra cosa para su propio beneficio. Pero jamás podría ser feliz sabiendo que pudo haber cambiado la vida de alguien que sin duda estaba sufriendo considerablemente más que él. Luka tenía una triste percepción de la vida debido a aquella absurda maldición que la ataba al reloj de arena. Gakupo no tenía idea de todo lo que Luka sabía, tampoco tenía idea de la cantidad de cosas que ella había presenciado a lo largo de su vida, y jamás entendería todo el sufrimiento que sintió ella tras su fría y miserable soledad, pero había una cosa que Gakupo entendía perfectamente: Luka era una persona cordial, amable, y sabia. De seguro ella era más humana que muchos de los humanos que vivían en este mundo, Luka de seguro había hecho feliz a mucha gente cumpliendo deseos egoístas mientras que se tragaba todo su dolor y fingía una sonrisa, presenciando aquello de lo que nunca gozaría.

Liberarla de la inmortalidad, y por consiguiente, de la maldición, fue por creces la mejor elección que Gakupo tomó en su vida, y no se arrepentía de ello, aunque tuviese que vivir el resto de su vida caminando con muletas. A Gakupo le bastó sólo con ver la sincera sonrisa que esbozó Luka para sentirse completo, esa sonrisa le hizo entender que había cosas que ni la más elevada suma de dinero podía comprar, y que no todo en la vida debía ser realizado para su propio beneficio, en ocasiones ayudar a los demás aumentaba su propia felicidad.

Luego de escuchar un tembloroso 'gracias' por parte de Luka, Gakupo se sintió mareado, repentinamente su entornó se volvió negro. Una alarma empezó a sonar, indicando que su presión sanguínea había decaído repentinamente. Hasta entonces, esa fue la última vez que Gakupo vio a Luka.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Cuando Gakupo abrió nuevamente los ojos, estaba en su habitación. Sus heridas habían desaparecido y su pierna había regresado a la normalidad, era como si el accidente jamás hubiese sucedido.

Al recordar que Luka le había dicho que después de hacer realidad su último deseo ella desaparecería y él no la volvería a ver jamás, sus esperanzas de encontrarla en algún rincón de la casa se desvanecieron lenta y cruelmente. Gakupo se sentía aliviado ya que en vez de cumplir deseos, Luka volvería a ser humana y podría disfrutar de su nueva vida, pero algo en su interior molestaba. ¿En verdad no la volvería ver jamás?

De todas formas, Gakupo no podía entender la razón de porque su pierna estaba sana y no tenía ninguna herida. Se suponía que hace un día había sufrido un aparatoso accidente de tránsito, entonces ¿Por qué?

La respuesta se mostró ante él cuando halló una carta sujetada a la nevera por un imán. Su corazón casi se detiene al ver que ésta era de Luka.

_Buenos días, Gakupo-dono. Si le sorprende que esté sin rasguños y tenga su pierna de vuelta es porque me he tomado la molestia de usar su último deseo. ¿Recuerda cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en la playa? Usted pidió cambiar su cabello de color negro y luego rectificó que quería su apariencia antigua, pues eso contó como un solo deseo debido a que se tiene que decir la palabra 'deseo' para pedir uno, por lo que técnicamente a usted le quedaban dos deseos. Espero no se enoje, he utilizado su último deseo para sanarlo._

_PD: Tengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día para agradecerle personalmente lo que hizo por mí. Procuraré cumplir todo lo que dijo._

En el rostro de Gakupo se dibujó una sonrisa. Definitivamente era un hecho, todas las personas deberían intentarlo: "Ayudar a los demás, aumenta la felicidad propia"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>También hay un dicho que dice: <em>Encender una antorcha para iluminar el camino de otros ilumina el nuestro.<em>

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, fue un poco tedioso pero el final me gustó bastante, no me arrepiento de ninguna palabra que escribí en este one-short (?

Si lo analizan detenidamente, es un final feliz, ya que el "Hasta entonces, esa fue la última vez que Gakupo vio a Luka." significa que después quizás si se encontraron, eso queda a criterio de cada quien. A los que le guste el LukaMiku pueden considerar que más adelante ellas se conocieron y todo lo demás; a los que le guste el GakuLuka, pueden considerar que ellos se encontraron nuevamente meses después.

Si quieren dejar un review, pueden poner los tres deseos que ustedes pedirían si se encuentran con un hada madrina XD (O pueden ignorarme si quieren '3')

Personalmente preferiría el de hacer realidad a un personaje ficticio (Dante), y que este me amara *o*


End file.
